When everything goes wrong
by Contrasting-Death
Summary: One shot from Kushina's pov during the day of Kyuubi's attack. Because she deserves a chance to tell her story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Note: Fist of all thanks to Dragonscall for the suggestion of topic that inspired this fanfic. Secondly I would just to point out that most people aren't that logical nor judging fairly when they have just given birth and are about to die. Therefore Kushina might seem like she doesn't understand Minato's motivations. But she does. Because after all, who knows you better than the person that has taken care of during nine months pregnancy? Thirdly, I love writing about Kushina, because according to my resources, she has a personality similar to Naruto's. Only more femalish, because apparently she's a bit of a tomboy. Anyway, she's interesting to write about.

I hope you enjoy the one-shot, despite everything, and will review, so that I'll know your reactions.

* * *

**WHEN EVERYTHING GOES WRONG by ContrastingDeath.**

_10__th__ October, Konoha Hospital, late morning._

I'm going to start introduce to me as Kushina "the Jinx" Uzumaki because really, the only competitor for loving me the most, besides Minato, must be Bad Luck himself. I bet he saw me one day when I was a young girl. I bet he thought:

"Gosh I'm so bored. I haven't made anyone miserable for the last twelve minutes. But, oh wait?! Who is that stunningly cute cuz I'm a child, it would be weird if he thought me beautiful, even though I was child? I must immediately begin to stalk her. "

And so the bored little reject started to follow me aground. Resulting in one destroyed country, countless people's death, me falling in love with a hopeless and clueless man and in the end have the father of all disasters a.k.a Kyuubi no Kitsune attack at the day of my most painful experience a.k.a giving birth to a brat I hope to hell is worth it all. Otherwise I'm 

going to be pissed. It's like squeezing out a freaking couch for heaven's sake!! At least this day won't get any worse. My husband might be the most clueless, cutely moron that might not know how to cook a decent meal, but darn it, he make a decent ninja. So he'll take care of the overgrown chicken-stealer outside my window and everything will be peaceful. That ugly…ball of red ooze won't know what hit him and then I'll finally be able to close my eyes and sleep.

I'm just getting so tired. I just want to get some sleep and Naruto is upset too. Minato better make that thing disappear if only for Naruto's sake. I can and will make Minato suffer if he keeps this up. I know where he hides his porn, treats and favorite occupations. No more doodling on scrolls if he doesn't shut up that thing soon!

_Time skip – evening_

Life just isn't fair. It's just more or less good. All the things that I love and would die protecting will within the hour die or spend a lifetime suffering for something he had no control over. I will never again hold either one of them.

Funny how the only person that I depended on will end up as the one that is my downfall. When we became a couple Minato promised to be there for me and our future family, always. He forgot to mention the exception to that rule. The village will always come first for a person born to be Hokage. Before his wife, before his legacy, before anything that should, had things been different, be more important that this. I should have known this would be the result of loving that man. Minato always saw it as his duty to be the best leader of this village that had ever walked this earth. Even if it meant sealing that monster inside his only son, even if it meant leaving me to die here alone. You forgive the strangest things for the people you love.

I wish I at least had Naruto still here with me. To talk to. Tell him that I have faith in him, that he'll become something great, give him small advices only a mother could give her son. Even 

if he would not have understood, he would have been held in the arms of someone who'd never do anything to hurt him. And I'd tell him over and over again that I loved him. I should have done that before when I was busy complaining about everything and anything. I never knew I was so spoiled. I can't believe I thought I'd survive the happiest day of my life. I have after all, the worst luck ever.

I thought I'd have time to see Naruto take his first step, make him treats that he'd have to wait for until after dinner, give in to his whims when he asks for something, scold him when he has been up to no good, praise him when he does well. Hug him when he cries and feel all alone. Tell him that I love him when he goes to sleep. So many privileges neither one of us will have. I just hope my bad luck won't get stuck to him instead. I hope he will continue to fight, grasp that happiness which he seeks. And when I see him again, when he is all done and come to see me on the other side. No matter what, I'll tell him he has done well, that I am proud of him and that I love him more than anything else in the world. Then I'll give him a hug.

I wonder, despite the betrayal, despite this pain that runs through my body, because I still love Minato, if he somewhere deep inside at least let me be the second place to Konoha. If he loves me too, if only just a little less than Konoha? If he feel like me, like he can't live without me. Obviously he can, he can exist apart from me. I know I will die. I know he will die. I know he will not follow me. He has chosen separate to himself from me. He didn't even stay to admire his son, didn't stay to console me despite knowing my fate. I just wanted a kiss, a reassurance that this was the only way out. That he had tried everything. Not just a flash of yellow and then me alone in a white room, having a stranger telling me what's going to happen. I'm going to die, not knowing anything about the fate of those I love. For some reason, Minato will do the sealing, not the old man the Third. For some reason, it has to _our_ son, not some other kid. For some reason, all medics are out in the field, resulting in me dying slowly, painfully, when my son needs me the most.

Life is cruel. And soon enough, I'll lose that too. At this rate, it's almost good riddance.

But I wanted to stay a little longer.


End file.
